


I've Missed You

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set in the episode Covering Up, when Penny and Steven come to visit.Jean takes Lionel out to dinner to thank him for coming to her rescue in dealing with Penny and Steven's visit.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I've Missed You

“I've missed you all week, you know,” Lionel said gazing intently at Jean.

Jean held the cushion she was clutching tighter to her chest, “Oh, I've missed you. I'd like to take you out to dinner.”

“Why?” He chuckled

“To thank you for turning up like the White Knight.”

“Hardly white. Where are you buying me this dinner?”

“Well, I'd change and take you somewhere very monster as Alistair says. Or I needn’t change and we can go somewhere cheap and cheerful.”

“I'm hungry. Cheap and cheerful.” He said putting his glass on the coffee table.

“It’s just around the corner.” 

“Good. Because I don't want to walk far on this ankle.” He teased patting his leg before standing up.

Jean laughed and threw the cushion onto the chair, “Erm, Lionel?”

Lionel stopped and turned back to her, “Hm?”

“Erm,” She hesitated, they had only just started talking again and if she told him about Steven wanting to see him professionally tonight she was worried how he would react, so she held back, “I'll tell you tomorrow.”

Lionel looked into her eyes, “At breakfast?”

Jean smiled, “Yes, at Breakfast.” She agreed falling into his arms, wrapping her's tightly around his waist and snuggling her head into his chest.

*******

Lionel held the door of the restaurant open for Jean as they left later that night and began the short walk back to her place, “Well that was a jolly nice meal,” Lionel said patting his stomach.

Jean reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Lionel about us living together—“

“Let’s get this dinner with Penny and Steven over with first then we can talk about that,” he said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes, alright,” she mumbled looking down at the ground.

Lionel stopped walking and stepped in front of her. When she wouldn’t look at him he placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her head up. When her eyes met his he smiled, “I love you my darling Jean and I meant what I said earlier. Living together is just geographical, we’ll work it out I promise.”

Jean smiled tenderly at him, “I love you too,”

“Then that’s all that matters,” his hands moved to her waist as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, not caring that they were standing in the middle of the street where anyone can see.

Lionel wasn’t normally comfortable with such public displays of affection but he wanted to show her how much he loved her and didn’t care who saw them kissing.

Jean smiled against his lips enjoying the barely restrained passion she felt coming from him. Eventually, the kiss ended, both of them breathed heavily as they caught their breath.

“Take me home Mr. Hardcastle,” she said huskily.

“With pleasure Miss Pargetter,”

*******

Standing by the bed, Jean stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Did you really miss me?” She asked sighing as his lips kissed a trail from her cheek to her neck.

“Desperately,” Lionel mumbled against her neck.

Her fingers found the hair at the back of his head and tugged gently getting him to look at her. Then with a husky voice full of arousal, she said, “Show me,”

Lionel kissed her heatedly savoring the taste of her lips, after a few minutes of these increasingly longer, passionate kisses he tore his lips from hers and ran his hands down her hips to the back of her thighs, bending slightly he lifted her up into his arms.

Jean, impressed with his show of strength wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tightly to his neck. He walked the few paces to the bed and stopped when his knees touched the side of the mattress. Not taking his eyes from hers he lowered her down onto the bed, still holding her tightly to him. His body covered hers as his lips brushed hers in a tender kiss.

Pushing himself up on his hands he gazed at her for a moment, taking in her flushed face and kiss swollen lips.

Jean took the opportunity to reverse their positions, rolling him onto his back and straddling his thighs. She laughed at the shocked expression in his face, “I think you should let me make love to you, don’t you?”

“Most definitely,’ he nodded grinning.

Jean got off him and removed her clothes as fast as she could, giggling when Lionel did the same and nearly fell over in his haste to take his trousers off.

When they were both naked they laid back down on the bed, Lionel on his back and Jean straddling him. He was already semi-erect and with a few firm strokes of her hand, he became rock hard.

Holding his manhood in her hand she rose on her knees and positioned herself over him before slowly sinking down onto him.

Jean moaned as she took in his thick hard length, her hands rested on his chest to steady herself until she took all of him deep inside her as far as he could go.

She took a few moments to enjoy the feeling of having him inside her again but when she didn’t move lionel bucked his hips up against her, “Jean please!” He begged

“Patience my love,” She whispered against his lips as her hips began to rotate at a slow pace.

Lionel moaned at the sight of her above him, her breasts swayed in front of him and he couldn't resist reaching out and holding them in his palms. His thumbs brushing her nipples bringing her even more pleasure.

She kept up her slow rhythm until he could take it no more and sat up his mouth immediately latching onto a nipple and suckling on it. Jean groaned at the feel of his lips and tongue working over her sensitive nipple and wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully she positioned her legs around him so her knees rested under his armpits.

Lionel grinned against her breast at how flexible she still was and placed a hand on her back to hold her in place as his teeth tugged the rigid flesh of her nipple.

"Mmm," She moaned and her head lolled back, she felt his hand grip her buttock, squeezing hard encouraging her to move against him.

Taking the hint Jean began to move, using the muscles in her legs to push herself up and down on him slowly at first then with increasing speed when she felt herself getting closer to release wanting him to come with her. She pulled on his hair pulling his mouth from her breast and kissed him hard.

Lionel bucked against her slipping deeper into her wet heat, his hands grasping her sweat-slicked body, he had no idea how she managed to keep up this fast rhythm. He was so close to his release that he worried he would come before her but then he felt her begin to tighten around him.

Jean tore her mouth from his as she climaxed, his name a cry on her lips but still she moved against him until moments later he came, emptying himself inside her.

She slowed her movements coming to a stop completely as she road out the pleasurable aftershocks of her orgasm and sighed as she felt the warmth of his seed spread inside her.

Lionel held onto her tightly as he rolled them over, Jean sighed as her legs dropped down onto the bed on either side of him and stretched her toes trying to ease the ache in her thighs from the unfamiliar position they had been in.

Lionel slipped out of her, groaning as the sensitive head of his shaft bumped against her clit. Moving down the bed he began to massage her thighs and calves, “I’m surprised you didn’t get cramp in a position like that,” he joked.

“Mmm I was far to distracted to feel my legs,”

After a few minutes of massaging her legs, he laid back down beside her and now feeling a slight chill in the room pulled the covers over them both, Jean snuggled against his side, her fingers running through the hair on his chest.

“I like it when you’re on top,” he grinned.

Jean chuckled, “Yes, so do I…although there are plenty of other positions I’d like to try,”

“Really? Are you going to tell me?” He asked intrigued and excited by what she had said.

“Maybe later, I’m far too exhausted to carry out a demonstration now,” she giggled.

Lionel ran his hand up and down her back, thinking how much he had missed laying with her like this, “I’ve missed being close to you like this,”

Jean lifted her head and caught his gaze, she brushed her fingers over his cheek smiling when he leaned into her touch, “So have I, I love you,”

“I love you too,” he whispered before kissing her gently.


End file.
